


Blackmailed

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hunk and Pidge are mentioned in the beginning, Mugs, Pining Lance (Voltron), alluraa cares about lance, even then its not that graphic, its like Target or Walmart really, keith doenst really know what theyll do at the end, keith only comes in at the end, kinda like a grocery store but, lance has a crush on his manager, most graphic is the explanation of a wound or two, pidge kinda disappears after the beginning, rubber bulllet guns, safes, she doenst know he pines after her, then they dissappear until the end, there's violence but minor really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: In the small family owned store of Altea, Lance is the assistant manager has a crush on his manager Allura. Then there's a break in one night and Allura is in trouble.(im bad at summaries, hope this is ok. and the title is so so. sorry. hope ya enjoy!)





	Blackmailed

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one-shot I thought of. I realized there wasn’t a lot of Lance\Allura and most of which was either small, friends, with someone else or smut. Like, really? So yeah, here this is! Any questions, hit me up in the comments or through these:  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

**** Lance hums softly as he waves his friends Hunk, and Pidge off. They were cashiers up front in the family run store. That left Allura who was in back doing whatever managers do and Shiro who was head security walking the perimeter, all the while he finishes taking inventory and then put the cash away since he was assistant manager. He starts singing softly under his breath as he writes down the last thing onto the paperwork and tucks the clipboard under his arm. He went into the back room and placed the clipboard down onto the desk there before walking to the front.

Outside he could vaguely see Shiro’s form as he made his rounds for the final time. He quickly unlocked the cash registers and got all the cash, making sure to bundle each one and putting down the registers number and started heading back to the backroom where the safe was. Right as the safe opened a crash resounded throughout the store. “Allura? Is everything ok?” he called out.

A beat of silence followed before he heard her strained voice. “Yes, Lance. Just dropped my mug!” she called out and Lance raised a brow in skepticism. He quickly put the money away and locked the safe.

“That didn’t sound like a mug,” he said and there was a shuffling and he looked into the break room that connected to the backroom that was also a offfice. Cautiously, he locked the back room and looked around, noticing Allura’s pink lion mug on a table.

“It was,” she said and he knew that there was an intruder in the store, holding his manager, friend, and crush captive. He wondered how they caught her off guard when she’s always alert at work. She could kick anyone’s butt easily, yet here she was, complying with the robbers.

“Alright,” he called going along with it as he pulled out a small handgun that had rubber bullets in it that allowed them to be able to defend themselves. He went to the break room door and pressed the red button there that alerted the police, meaning they had roughly twenty minutes until they would arrive. He exited the room silently and looked around, there was one man in black in the distance, he was browsing the aisles for anything of value before looking to the registers. As he made his way over, Lance snuck behind him and rapidly shot at the man’s joints before shooting his head when he saw that the man was only getting mader.

The man fell with a thud and Lance turned to the door that led to Allura’s office. The door swung open savagely and two men came out. The thinner of the two held a crowbar while the bigger built one had a bat. “Find the source, Haxus,” the bigger one ordered and the thin one nodded.

“Yes, Prorok,” and with that, the two separated and searched. Lance ducked under a rail that held pants before pressing his back against a shelf that held up shirts and pants. He quickly rearranged the pants so that he was covered by them and the shirts. A bell rang out and Lance’s eyes flicked down the aisle toward the entrance where the bell had originated from.

Another figure started down the aisle and dread crept its way through him.  _ What did he do to Shiro? _ the thought ran through his mind as every possible scenario passed through. The figure, now closer can be identified as a man, stopped in front of the rack of clothing. Lance held his breath as the figure looked around the aisle slowly, taking in everything. Sweat beaded up before trickling down the back of his neck as the man’s head slowly turned to his direction. The man’s eyes narrowed and Lance didn’t dare let the his breath go no matter how much his lungs protested.

His arm shot out and wrapped around Lance’s neck and a strangled sound escaped Lance as he was pulled forward. “I found him,” the man growled to his colleagues with a smirk. “You tryin to play hero?” he growled and Lance rapidly shook his head as the man pulled the gun from his unresisting hands. A chuckle left the man's lips as the other men came toward them.

“Good work, Throk,” the one called Prorok called. Prorok and Haxus went toward them as Throk threw Lance toward the two. Lance landed on his side with a ‘umf’ as all the air, what little left, left him. He put his hands under him and pushed himself up to look at the two in front of him. “Why don’t we join your boss,” Throk suggested and Prorok smiled agreement lifting his arm up. As his fist connected with Lance’s face forcing his head to the tiled floor, fear filled him as a yell tore itself from his throat.

**XXX**

Allura looked to the door as she heard a gun fire out. It was roughly three minutes since she called out to Lance saying everything was fine. The man calling himself Sendak glared at her. “Who here has a gun?” he demanded. “Only captain Shirogane had one and he’s out cold being watched right now,” he sneered and Allura glared at him. “Go check it out!” he ordered the only two in the room. The two men nodded and rushed from the room.

“You should be glad that we don’t have an actual gun, only a non-lethal one. Otherwise your men would be wounded unable to go anywhere,” she said confident in Lance’s accuracy to keep one from moving.

“Really? Then why did we hear multiple shots?” he asked, confident in his answer.

“My employee probably shot to wound before going for a shot that would knock them out if your men don’t get hurt easily,” she said, wanting to keep Lance’s name secret so that if they do come back for revenge, they don’t know the name. A strangled sound came muffled through the door and Allura’s eyes widened.

“ _ I found him _ ,” a voice growled out loudly and Allura swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Well, well, well. Looks like you’ll get company,” Sendak sneered at her and she tugged at the bounds that kept her to the floor. In the office that she was in, there was multiple pipes running through that crisscrossed by the floor. The men after they got her too dazed to fight tied her to them and now she was stuck. A cry of pain resounded and there was a loud crack as something, presumably Lance’s head, hit the floor hard. Allura sucked in a breath at that and watched the door, waiting for the men  to enter.

Soon, the door flung open and two men walked in, dragging Lance between them. Lance’s head hung down but she could see a trail of blood dripping from nose and what looks to be a cut on his head. The blood matted his hair together and Allura looked at it with worry. “Here’s the trouble maker, boss,” said the bigger of the two.

“Good work, Prorok,” Sendak said and the one called Prorok tossed Lance toward Allura like he weighed nothing. “Guard the door, Prorok. Haxus,” he turned to the smaller one, “patrol the aisles while we get the safe open,” he continued and the small one nodded heading out the door with Prorok. While that happened, Allura scooted toward Lance and pulled him toward her before placing his head onto her lap. She combed her fingers through his hair looking for any wound. She soon found the bump from his head hitting the floor and then found where the man hit his head.

There was a shallow cut from something on his hand. She went through her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief  she kept there. She then pressed it to the wound, slowing the blood down from its steady trail. She glared up at Sendak as he sneered down at her. “So, the assistant manager was the one that did the shooting?” he sneered and Allura smirked up at him.

“You’re lucky he got taken out, otherwise he’d have gotten the police here and taken you down himself for even thinking about hurting anyone here,” she said and Sendak leaned back with a lear.

“I’m so frightened,” he said before turning back to the safe he’d been trying to get open. “Once  he wakes up, we’ll see if he can open the safe. I’m confident your father told him the code,” Sendak said and Allura looked back down at Lance’s tense face.

About ten minutes passed before Lance started to stirr. His face turned to a grimace as he slowly became aware of the pounding sensation in his head. A hiss escaped him and Allura shushed him gently. “You’ll be ok, Lance,” she said softly and Lance squinted up at her. Her hair that wasn’t up in the half ponytail came down and gently framed her face, curling gently. “We’ll be ok,” she continued.

“Did they hurt you?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Not much, just a couple of bruises. They only got me to cooperate because of a gun to the head,” she said and Lance nodded slowly, careful since his head protested movement.

“You’re awake, finally,” Sendak sneered at them, walking toward the two and Lance started to sit up with Allura’s help, glaring at the man that dared to rob the family business and hurt Allura. “Do you know the safe code?” he asked and Lance’s brow furrowed.

“Before you started this mess I was at the safe,” he said and Sendak smiled.

“Great. You’ll open it then,” he said pulling Lance up roughly by the arm. Lance grunted as he got pulled up, his vision swam slightly as Sendak continued to pull him. Lance glared at Sendak’s back before he started jerking his arm.

“I won’t open the safe for you,” he snarled before spitting at Sendak. Sendak growled and nodded to the man in the room. The man that had been standing at the wall went toward Allura and raised a fist. Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. “No!” he shouted right as the fist connected to Allura’s temple. She grunted in surprise and pain before falling over. She glared at the man as he lifted a foot next.

“Don’t  do it, Lance! I can handle it,” she called and Lance gnashed his teeth together as she got kicked a couple more times.

“Stop! I-” he called and the man stopped while Allura pleaded with her eyes for him not to. “I’ll do it. Just stop hurting her,” he said and Sendak smirked.

“You care about her. I’d wager you cared far more than as a friend,” he said before pulling Lance into a smaller room that was behind the office. Allura’s eyes widened at the statement before furrowing in thought as Lance was dragged from the room. Sendak pushed Lance forward by throwing his arm forward while letting go. Lance stumbled forward but caught himself and looked around confused. “Open the safe,” he said gesturing to the safe opposite the door. Lance looked around and saw how the room was gently furnished with person things scattered around.  _ Probably a place to rest if they stay late and don’t want to leave _ , Lance thought.

He turned back to the safe before looking toward Sendak. “This safe doesn’t have money. I don’t know the code for this one,” he said and Sendak growled at him.

“You said you knew the code,” he sneered and Lance shrugged.

“I know the money safe code, not this one. This one is used for personal stuff most likely, nothing that deals with the store. Why would I know it’s code?” he asked and Sendak passed the room before grabbing Lance’s arm and pulling him back to the office. He tossed Lacne forward and Lance stumbled to the ground. Before he could get up, Sendak leveled a gun at him and turned his head to Allura

“Tell me the code or he dies,” Sendak ordered, a growl working its way into his voice. Lance looked at Allura with wide eyes before he gently shook his head. Sendak saw the movement and moved the gun and pulled the trigger. A scream tore itself from Lance’s mouth as red hot pain flared up his leg. On his calf was a hole where the bullet had gone.

“No!” Allura cried out as Lance curled around his leg, pressing on the wound.

“Try again,” he said and Allura glared at him with a determined look. “Fine,” he pulled Lance up and quickly pulled a knife out, placing it on Lance’s neck. “He’ll die a very painful death if you don’t tell me right now,” he sneered, pressing the blade closer to Lance’s neck. A small sound escaped Lance as he looked out the corner of his eye and glared at Sendak. His grip on Sendak’s knife hand, something he didn’t consciously do, tightened as he tried to pull the and away. Lance strained his ears as he heard very faint movement behind the door. A smirk made its way to his mouth before he slammed his foot onto Sendak who grunted in surprise.

He then threw his elbow into Sendak’s stomach before stepping away. He then kicked Sendak in the chest, causing him to stumble back. A shot rang out and Lance made a strangled noise. His hands flew to his side as he fell to his knees. The door burst open as Shiro and the police came in and he fell to his side, still gripping the wound. “Lance!” Allura yelled out as she jerked in the restraints. A police officer came to her and cut the ropes off her hands, as soon as that happened she bolted over to Lance.

“Lance,” she choked out as she placed her hands over his and pressed down. He houted out slightly in pain and she mumbled apologies. “Stay awake, Lance. Stay with me,” she whispered as the policemen started gathering up the men that attacked.

“Hey, you’re ok,” he whispered once he was able to crack open his eyes. She nodded still smiling at him.

“Thanks to you,” she mumbled and he smiled at her. “Is it true?” she asked and he looked at her confused.

“Is what….true?” he asked, stopping in the middle to cough, blood trickled down his lips and she wiped it away with a hand.

“That you care for me more than a friend?” she said and his eyes widened before he started nodding slowly. She smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his brow. Shiro soon kneeled beside them and looked at the wound Allura was pressing on.

“There’s an ambulance outside. We need to get him to the hospital,” he said and Allura nodded.

“Of course,” she said looking at Lance pained expression.

“May I?” Shiro asked indicating to pick Lance up and Allura nodded. Shiro then picked Lance up and they made their way out, police were in the store detaining the robbers with quite a few outside holding Sendak while another three pointed their guns at him. Police cars were parked haphazardly all around, in the parking lot and in the streets. An ambulance was surrounded by three police cars keeping it safe should a robber try hurting them. People in the neighborhood around came out to see even though it was twenty minutes from midnight and other store owners also watched.

They arrived at the ambulance and Shiro lowered Lance onto the gurney and the EMT’s immediately start checking Lance over. “Did you get them?” she asked gesturing to all the policemen.

“Yes and no. Two arrived when I came too tied to a pole. Once I said who was robbing, one went into the car and started radioing the station for backup, saying these were the men they’ve been after for over a year. And then they also had an ambulance come since there was a chance of this happening,” he gestured to Lance and Allura nodded. “Do you know what they wanted?”

“They wanted in to my father’s safe. The only things in there are some photos, store deed and a few blueprints of what he wanted to add and for new stores designs should we be able to expand. Only the deed and blueprints would have been wanted,” she said and Shiro nodded.

“They probably wanted the deed. They work for gang boss Zarkon,” Shiro said and Allura nodded, a scowl on her lips.

“Zarkon has always wanted my father’s store,” she agreed before looking over at Lance who was patched up and getting lifted into the ambulance. “Mind if I…” she left it hanging and Shiro nodded chuckling slightly.

“Go ahead,” he said and Allura nodded before heading over to the ambulance.

“Sorry, only relatives and spouses can come in here and ride with them,” one EMT said as he finished securing the gurney.

“Please, I’m….” she looked down at Lance before looking back up with determination, “his girlfriend. He was going to ask me something after work,” she said and glared at the EMT until he nodded with a sigh. He got out and Allura climbed in and the EMT closed the door. She slides across the seat until she’s at his shoulders and grabbed onto his hand. Lance turned his head confused and saw Allura was the one gripping his hand.

“How…?” he croaked and she smiled.

“I said we’re together,” she answered and Lance smiled at her.

**XXX One Month Later XXX**

Lance stretched backward, his back popping satisfyingly while his scar pulled and he grimaced. “Lance,” Allura called coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “You know the doctor doesn’t want you doing that. And you remember last time Hunk saw you doing that,” she said and Lance smiled as he turned. He loved his buddy but sometimes Hunk overreacts, he had come in to Lance lifting up a box that didn’t weigh much. He took the box from Lance all the while scolding him and Lance rolled his eyes.

“I know,” he replied wrapping his arms around Allura’s shoulders. “But Hunk overreacts and that was a week ago. Plus, I already have an amazing girlfriend watching out for me,” he said and Allura smiled. Lance leaned forward and kissed the tip of Allura’s nose, causing her to giggle slightly. A groan resounded and they looked to see Pidge rolling her eyes making a gagging gesture even though she was smiling. Lance stuck his tongue out at the girl and she replied in same before walking over to the register. Allura leaned forward and gave a chaste kiss to Lance before leaning back.

“Why don’t you take a break,” she suggested though it sounded more like an order and Lance nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to say no to her.

“I will, as long as I can be by you,” he said and Allura smiled before taking his hand and pulling him to the break room. They passed Hunk in the baking area who waved as they passed. Keith came out of the break room as they arrived and he smirked at them. “Hey Keith!” he called and Keith gave a small wave.

“Be good. I’ll be helping Hunk. Just yell or somethin if you need anything,” Keith said walking over to the baking area pantry. They enter the break room and Allura goes over to the coach and pushed Lance down onto it gently before going over to the table and grabbed their matching mugs they got on their one month anniversary by their friends. She placed the lion head decorated cups onto the table and pulled out milk and hot chocolate mix and made them hot cocoa. She put whipped cream on top then sprinkled chocolate shavings on it with a smile and then walked over with the mugs.

“Thanks,” Lance whispered as she sat down beside him giving him the blue mug while she held the pink one.

“Welcome,” she said nuzzling into Lance’s side and Lance laughed, letting his head rest on top of hers. He then quickly twisted his head and pressed a kiss to the top of her head with a smile.

“For everything,” he whispered and they sat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA! So this is pretty cute in the end. Well I’d say so anyway. Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this sweet little thing. Feel free to come talk to me about anything!


End file.
